During the condition that the employment of computer is getting popular, several biggest headaches are caused to all programmers and computer users. One of them is how to store and carry their valuable software in a safe, convenient and systematic way.
Usually we might have to take hundreds of man hours to develop and maintain a perfect diskette file, but it can take less than one second to ruin it. For example: writing on a piece of paper that just happens to be sitting atop a diskette which was left on desk is all that needed.
Diskette is much thinner than record. Due to its character of material, the diskette is very easily damaged by dirt, dust, oil, pressure, sunlight, magnet, moisture and folding etc. The main business of diskette manufacturers is producing blank diskettes. Although they understand they should provide sufficient protection devices for their diskettes, but under the consideration of keeping a lower selling cost those manufacturers only add a paper sleeve to each diskette, and then 10 pcs. to a paper box or plastic box. This method sure can save makers' selling cost, but from actual experience in using diskettes we have found several defects which listed below:
(1) Paper sleeve would be easily damaged or worn out to broken under constant using. PA0 (2) Due to paper sleeve's light weight and thin thickness, it would easily cause users to forget to insert diskette into paper sleeve after using. And therefore lose paper sleeve soon. PA0 (3) From a plastic box holding 10 pcs, to look up particular diskette it would take longer time as he has to check its number or file name piece by piece. Meanwhile, if one owns a great number of diskettes and in case he put a particular diskette into a 10 pc-box incorrectly, then he might need few hours to find it from all his 10 pc-boxes. PA0 (4) Pulling out diskette from a 10 pc box, it would fold diskette very easily.
Now a days that personal computers are becoming popular gradually and their functions are also getting better. A lot of works which should be done in office can be brought to home to finish and then take the result back to office. Consequently, the public need a suitable case to carry diskette.
In business transaction, delivering message and passing data we might need to put diskette into a case to send it to other person through the mail. Therefore, it is necessary for us to own a case which is of sturdy structure, light weight and suitable size for putting into normal paper envelope.
If we can design a case which appearance likes a book, a piece holds a diskette, and this case can be displayed on book shelf, meanwhile on its back a label filled out number and file name of diskette is stuck, then for us to look up particular diskette would be as easily as to find a book in library. Saves time and saves labor.
There are a lot of places should be cared in storing diskette and the standard required to protect diskette is much higher than general goods'. Currently marketed protective cases for diskettes only can meet part of the requirements specified above, or even they can meet with all the requirements, but due to their complex structure and expensive producing cost, so far it still makes general computer users are unable to share the advantage and convenience from those makers' designs or inventions with lower price.
As a result, a special kind of diskette case which has simple but sturdy structure, perfect protection against dust and pressing and sunlight and magnet and temperature, suitable size for carrying and mailing safely, lower producing cost, and can be easily filed and used in any circumstances would solve all the headache problems of modern programmers and computer users in storing, carrying and mailing their valuable software forever. Accordingly this kind of diskette case as stated above has the necessity and value for researching and developing.